Para continuar
by Candace Flynn alter ego
Summary: Momentos que, para mí, merecen ser contados. ¿Cómo sería una relación entre Danny y Jo? ¿Cómo vivirían el día a día, el crecimiento como pareja? ¿Los cambios, la intimidad, la pasión? Es lo que pretendo contar en esta serie de viñetas, esos momentos de amor creciente que muchos, todavía esperamos ver. Romance, humor, intriga.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a sus creadores, a ABC Family y los directores y miembros del equipo de TWISTED, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

 **Nota:** Supongo que, después de ver la serie, meterme en las tramas y comprobar que por fin, la relación entre Danny y Jo seguía su curso natural… simplemente, no podía dejar las cosas así. Espero guste, y, de ser así, es posible que vuelva con más escenas de esta historia que merece ser contada.

 _ **Despertar**_

Lo primero que vio Jo Masterson al abrir los ojos, fue el techo del hospital, de un color blanco nuclear y con todos aquellos focos alógenos dispuestos para dar a los rostros de los pacientes un aspecto mucho más enfermizo del que en realidad tenían.

Frunció el ceño, y tardó unos minutos en comprender por qué estaba allí. Poco a poco, inexorablemente, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar. El susto al ser sorprendida en el callejón, el miedo al comprender que estaba muy lejos de Green Grove, la incomprensión de por qué Charlie McBride se encontraba allí, sentado frente a ella, en una habitación desconocida, hablándole y contándole cosas que en un principio no había sabido cómo hilar…

Y después.

Lo de después era lo verdaderamente aterrador.

Bridas en las muñecas, la mirada de Danny a través de los tablones, limpia y segura, asustada pero serena a la vez. La puerta que se abría de par en par, la navaja contra su cuello… Danny, Lacey, Tess, Kyle… y la verdad. La dolorosa e irracional verdad que se abría ahora en la nebulosa de su memoria, haciéndola sentir pavor, asco.

Una potente arcada hizo a Jo erguirse en la cama, con un grito que apenas pudo sofocar, exhalado directamente del fondo de su alma. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, temerosa, ¿la habría cortado Charlie? ¿Estaba herida? ¿Qué había pasado después de la aparición de sus padres? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

−Ey.

Desviando la mirada a su derecha, Jo se encontró directamente con Danny. Estaba allí sentado, en uno de esos incómodos sillones de las habitaciones de hospital. Se había quitado la cazadora y tenía remangadas las mangas de la camisa y el pelo recogido en una coleta deshecha. Había cruzado las piernas sobre la cama, y el localizador de la policía estaba visible en su tobillo, con el bombillo verde parpadeando, dando una localización exacta de su paradero.

Jo estuvo tentada a sonreír. Incluso con todo lo que había ocurrido, con lo inverosímil e increíble que se habían vuelto las cosas, sintió la necesidad de esbozar una sonrisa. La figura de Danny, siempre presente, la devolvía a la realidad. Podría hacerla sentir segura en medio de un océano embravecido.

Levantándose con cuidado, él se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, dedicándole aquella sonrisa genuina que era capaz de hacer que las piernas de las chicas perdieran fuerza. Dejando caer las manos sobre el regazo, Jo le devolvió el gesto por pura costumbre. Mil preguntas se arremolinaban en su garganta, deseosas de encontrar respuesta.

−Es indignante, Jo Masterson, lo que eres capaz de hacer para evitar tener una conversación profunda conmigo.

A su pesar, nuevamente Jo tuvo que sonreír. Cruzó las piernas bajo las sábanas de la cama y se percató de que las tenía desnudas. Un discreto vistazo la hizo comprender por qué: llevaba uno de aquellos horribles camisones de hospital. Distraída, se toqueteó la cabeza, alguien le había recogido los rizos en una coleta.

Consciente de que preocuparse por su aspecto en un momento como aquel estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, centró toda su atención en Danny, que aguardaba allí, con los brazos a la espalda, evaluando la situación.

−Una chica tiene que hacerse la interesante de vez en cuando –le contestó, haciendo alusión a aquella cita junto a la biblioteca que no habían llegado a tener−, no pierdas interés.

−¿Cómo podría? –sonriendo, Danny se sentó junto a ella, tomándole una mano con cariño y acariciándola−. Te has vuelto muy popular en las últimas horas. Me encantará poder decir que yo me había dado cuenta antes.

−Bueno… te has tomado tu tiempo.

Danny rio, con alegría y alivio. Aquella era Jo. Su Jo, la que no le dejaba pasar una fuera cual fuese la situación.

Habría querido apretarla entre sus brazos y besarla allí mismo. Qué demonios, pensó, tal y como habían ido las cosas, ya debería haber aprendido que uno no podía perder el tiempo o el tiempo acababa por estropear los planes, pero no pudo hacerlo. No allí, en aquellos momentos, con el pasillo lleno de visitas y una Jo que se debatía entre la serenidad del desconocimiento y la incertidumbre que los calmantes le otorgaban.

−Danny…

−Está bien –él carraspeó, poniéndose serio−. Esto es lo que estoy autorizado a contarte, ¿de acuerdo? Todo el mundo está bien. Pudo ser mucho peor pero no hay heridos. Tienes un pequeño arañazo en el cuello pero no va a quedarte cicatriz. Tus padres están fuera, y Rico. En realidad, hay todo un club de fans esperando poder verte.

Jo procesó la información. Recordó a Kyle con el arma, a Danny interponiéndose entre Charlie y él, pidiéndole que la dejara ir, que no le hiciera daño. Luego había llegado Tess…

−Dios mío… Charlie es… Charlie…

−Jo, Jo, mírame –Danny se inclinó sobre ella, tomándole la cara entre las manos−. Está bien. Un par de plantas más arriba, en psiquiatría. Hay mucho que tiene que explicar y, tal como están las cosas, imagino que también hay mucho que debe saber. No debes preocuparte. Ahora no.

−Es mi hermano, Danny, ¿cómo puedes pedirme que no me preocupar? Yo… ¡salía con él!

−Lo sé –recordarlo no era agradable, no después de descubrir los macabros planes que Charlie había trazado desde los tiempos en el centro de menores−. Tu madre se ha ofrecido a someterse a pruebas de ADN. No puede estar segura de que Charlie sea su hijo. Ya ves que él estaba convencido de ser hijo de mí tía Tara hasta hace unas horas. No hay nada definitivo.

Jo asintió, quizá porque pronunciar alguna palabra era imposible. Danny siguió contándole todo cuánto sabía. La habían ingresado y administrado calmantes para que se relajara, en tanto que Charlie había sido llevado lo más lejos posible de ella. Por lo visto, su padre había disparado al aire y eso había distraído a Charlie, permitiendo que apartara la navaja y Danny alejara a Jo del peligro.

Una vez más. Como siempre.

−Te agradezco que esperaras a despertar hasta estar conmigo –le susurró, acariciando un mechón rubio que se le había soltado a Jo−, es un lujo para mí.

−Gracias por estar aquí, Danny.

−Vamos, ¿dónde estaría sino? No sería yo si no me encontrara en el ojo de la noticia.

Se sonrieron, con todo un mundo de experiencias cargado a sus espaldas. Los acontecimientos del asesinato de Tara Desai, Regina Crane y Vikram deambularon por sus mentes, recordándoles aquel camino largo que juntos habían transitado. Danny había estado ciego, pero ahora veía con claridad, justo entonces, en aquel momento preciso, no había nada en su mente que dejara de gritarle lo que en verdad sentía.

−Cuando llegué a aquel lugar y le vi acercar el cuchillo a ti creí que me moría, Jo –confesó, sin timidez alguna−. Jamás en mi vida, nunca, ni siquiera en aquellas primeras noches en el centro de menores, cuando oía a los responsables hablar de mí, sentí un miedo tan grande.

−Soy una chica dura. No te preocupes.

−Pues siento discrepar, señorita Masterson, pero según mis recientes descubrimientos, temo que ahora me preocuparé más que nunca.

Un leve sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de Jo, que recorrió la habitación con una mirada antes de poder volver a enfrentarse a Danny. Quiso decirle que había besado a Charlie, que había empezado a sentirse a gusto con él, pero calló. Esperaría a estar segura de aquel parentesco recién aparecido, entonces, hablaría.

−Ya ha pasado todo –oyó que él le decía, tomándola otra vez de la mano−, sé que parece imposible, pero las cosas están mejor que nunca.

−Eso es mucho decir.

−No digo que no tengamos que superar algún problema más… pero nada parecido a lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora –con delicadeza, Danny le acarició la barbilla−, nada que haga que volvamos a separarnos nunca más.

−¿Me lo prometes, Danny? ¿Se acabó la distancia, las mentiras y los secretos?

Él asintió con solemnidad. Había probado la hiel de tener a Jo en contra, de saberla ajena, distante. No solo sentimentalmente, sino como amiga. No volvería a cometer aquel error.

−No voy a irme a ningún sitio, Jo –le dijo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kyle Masterson cruzó el umbral. Su alivio al ver a Jo despierta y tranquila fue palpable. Dejando caer la mano sobre el hombro de Danny, le dedicó un mudo agradecimiento por haber estado allí. Donde debía.

−Jo, sé que probablemente no es buen momento, pero me gustaría que me contaras todo lo que recuerdes de los momentos previos a nuestra llegado –encogiéndose de hombros, Kyle se disculpó con su hija−, cariño sé que es lo que menos deseas, pero cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podrás dejarlo atrás.

Aunque dudaba seriamente lograr superarlo con prontitud, Jo asintió, dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fue. Si Charlie tenía problemas serios (sabía Dios que todo lo indicaba), más valía que alguien se ocupara de ellos.

−Danny, ¿puedes esperar fuera? –preguntó el jefe Masterson.

−Quiero que se quede –se empecinó Jo−. Hemos prometido no guardarnos ningún secreto nunca más.

Danny sonrió y le dio un beso en la mano, pero se puso en pie, dispuesto a obedecer. Él ya había prestado una declaración larga y distendida sobre Charlie, comprendía que la de Jo debería ser individual también.

−Estaré justo al otro lado de la puerta, Jo –y para enfatizar sus palabras, alzó la pierna, dejando ver su localizador−, no me iré a ningún sitio, ¿recuerdas?

−Solo será un momento, hija. Danny lleva horas aquí sentado, deja que estire las piernas y coma algo. Volverá en cuanto terminemos, ¿está bien?

Jo terminó por asentir. Kyle se hizo discretamente a un lado, fingiendo reorganizar los papeles del caso, mientras Danny se acercaba y besaba en la frente a Jo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, con toda la intensidad que tiene haber derrumbado un muro tras el que habían estado viviendo.

−Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Jo –le susurró−, no lo olvides.

−No lo olvidaré.

Danny salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tan pronto lo hizo, se presionó los párpados con las manos, suspirando profundamente. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, de miedo, de rabia, de ira… deseaba golpear algo, cualquier cosa.

Tener que controlarse ante Jo había sido necesario. Nunca la habría preocupado o asustado teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, pero aquellos sentimientos de destrucción, de coraje sin medida, empezaban a dominarle, a apoderarse poco a poco de él.

Había convivido con la frustración lo suficiente como para saber lo que le haría si no la dejaba salir.

−Danny, ey.

Abriendo los ojos, vio venir a Rico por el pasillo. Sin decir nada, se acercó a las sillas de espera más cercanas a la habitación y tomó asiento en una de ellas. El joven amigo de Jo hizo lo propio, ofreciéndole patatas de la máquina. Danny lo rechazó.

−¿Qué tal está Jo?

−Sobrepasada –dijo Danny, a falta de una explicación mejor−. Su padre está con ella, tomándole declaración.

−Imagino que cuanto antes, será mejor. Tendrá las cosas más frescas.

−La drogó, Rico –Danny cerró los puños−. La secuestró, se la llevó lejos, y luego… luego intentó…

−Pero ella está bien. Tienes que pensar eso o te volverás loco.

−Ya lo estoy.

Danny echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose ligeramente contra la pared. Rico le miró con pena unos segundos, preguntándose cuánto más iba a poder soportar.

−Jo es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Y tú también. Cuanto más dura es la situación, mejor os va.

−Ahora es distinto. Tiene mucho que asimilar.

−Bueno, te tiene a ti, ¿no?

Danny le miró por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si aquel era un tema seguro que tratar con Rico, dados sus pasados sentimientos por Jo. Asintió al final, dispuesto a cumplir tanto como pudiera su promesa de no mentir.

−No volveré a separarme de ella, eso puedes jurarlo.

−Eso es… bonito, Danny. Un poco acosador y obsesivo por tu parte, pero bonito.

A su pesar, Desai sonrió.

−Cuéntame algo, Rico, cualquier cosa –se cruzó de brazos, girando el cuerpo hacia él−. Lo que sea que me distraiga del hecho de que sé en qué planta y habitación está Charlie ahora mismo.

−No creo que a Jo le gustara que añadieras más antecedentes a tu… archivo de antecedentes.

−Por desquitarme con Charlie, te aseguro que me arriesgaría.

−Todo se arreglará –declaró Rico, masticando las patatas con suma concentración−. Por estadística, al menos, las cosas tienen que empezar a iros bien. Ahora que los líos legales parecen estar casi solucionados… lo de Charlie solo será… un simple contratiempo.

−Espero que tengas razón, Rico… porque no… puedo ofrecer nada a Jo si además de jugarnos nuestra amistad por tener algo más, también tenemos que luchar contra el mundo desde el otro lado de la ley.

−Ey, a las chicas les encantan los tíos torturados con problemas de ese estilo. Jo es una chica.

−Sí, lo es. Créeme, me he dado cuenta.

−Bueno, ya era hora, amigo –Rico se cruzó de brazos, con aire de entendido−, muchos nos preguntábamos cuando sería.

−¿Sabes qué, Rico? Si lo único que se va a hablar a partir de ahora sobre mí va por lo ciego que he estado al no darme cuenta antes de que Jo estaba hecha para mí, lo acepto encantado. Lo firmaría, incluso.

−Todo irá bien –repitió Rico, con seguridad−. En serio. Habiendo pasado todo lo malo y dejándolo atrás… ahora solo os queda aprender a avanzar en otra dirección. Tenéis tiempo.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Danny estiró la mano y le quitó una patata a Rico. Después, volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, materializando en su mente la imagen de Jo, aquellos ojos grandes y sorprendidos, cargados de esperanza e ilusión en su última conversación, días atrás.

 _Siempre has sido tú, Jo. Siempre serás tú._

Sí, Rico tenía razón. Ahora tenían tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.


End file.
